Bromance, Nothing Really Gay About It
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Little response to a challenge InvisibleNinja1234 gave me in my Fan What? story. Not Slash, but lots of fluffy RobinxWally bromance. Rated T for Bromancing awesomeness


**This is a response to InvisibleNinja1234's challenge to write a story for the song Bromance, I've never done a song fic well not a full one anyway. So here it goes. **

What's the Difference between Gay and Bromance?

The team noticed that Robin and Wally were close they just thought that it was because they meet when they were young. That thought changed when one mission went particularly sour.

"Superboy watch out!" Robin shouts to the clone as a bomb goes off, the clone is throw into a wall and is buried in rubble. M'gann instantly goes over to help him only to be forced back by the fire.

"Miss Martian! Robin finish getting the data, Artemis come with me to help M'gann and Superboy, Wally protect Robin!" Aqualad says summoning water with his swords. The two groups separate.

**Few minutes later…**

"The place is rigged with bombs Aqualad; I can't get to the computers without setting them off!" Robin's voice sounds through the physical communication links since Miss Martian had been knocked out.

"Superboy is fine, but I believe Miss M will need to recover, get out of here as fast as you can!" Aqualad replies, he then has Superboy punch a hole through the wall only to see Wally jump in front of Robin to shield him from a bomb blast, both are throw back, but Robin does a complicated series of twists and turns that only an acrobat could do and ends up landing breaking Kid Flash's fall but breaking his own ankle in the process.

"NO! Rob…" Kid Flash was holding the small body of his friend close to him cradling his head whispering and trying not to cry.

"Dude, KF I'm fine, it's a broken ankle it's not a bullet or knife to the heat." Robin says to the redhead, the rest of the team comes over cautiously and helps Robin stand.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by Superboy, and I should have been paying more attention." M'gann says guiltily.

"No biggy, I've got Wally and he's got me to look out for each other. Besides, we as bros got to stick together right?" Robin says, Wally flashes him a smile and hugs him close.

"Try not to get injured next time." The team laughs at that comment and board the bioship.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

"Bye Wally Love ya man, see you next week for video games at my place." The team hears love ya, and sees Robin and Wally hugging, then Robin walks off, cast and all to the zeta-tubes.

"Love ya? What was that about Baywatch? Is Robin delusional?" Artemis asks the redhead who was flipping through photos of him and Robin.

"What? You got something against bromances?" Artemis raises an eyebrow looking confused at the comment, Megan also begins looking at the photos making small comments.

"Aww that's adorable!" She says to one with Robin dressed up as a pirate with Wally at a birthday party when they were kids.

"You two sure had some fun times." Kaldur comments on another showing them rock climbing and zip lining.

"Wow." Is all Conner says to the massive amounts of photos. "You two hang out alot."

"Bromances, really you and Robin, wait is he kissing you in that picture?" Artemis stares at a picture on the page, and right there is Robin laughing and kissing Wally on the cheek.

"Dare, and what, you have something against gays? I told you it's a bromance, and there's nothing really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. But in a bromance, we shouldn't be ashamed or hide it." Wally states casually flipping through more photos, most of them involved things that would make them seem gay, but every time Artemis stated that Wally would give another excuse.

"It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre Arty, it's a bromance and there's nothing really gay about it."

Robin's my homie, yeah and he knows me. And if he ever needed a wingman I'd let any girl blow me off. Cause he's more important than the rest. I confess normally I'm a mess, if I'm not hanging with my BFF." Wally states after the fifth time of Artemis complaining.

"It's not right to act like that unless you're gay Kid Mouth." She says making a face. " I have nothing against gay people just saying what is true."

"Here Arty let me show you a song I found on You Tube." Wally pulls up a song and begins to play it.

_It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre  
If I loved you more I might be gay  
And when I'm feeling down  
You know just what to say  
You my homie, yeah you know me  
And if you ever need a wingman  
I'd let any girl blow me off  
Cause you're more important than the rest  
I confess, I'm a mess  
If I'm not hanging with my BFF  
You know it's true, you my male boo,  
Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too._

Bromance, nothing really gay about it  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay  
Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it  
I love you in the most heterosexual way.

Hold me  
To a promise that I'll be the kind of the friend that in the end  
Will always keep you company  
Because when the world gets tough  
And times get hard  
I will always love you, I'll be your bodyguard  
Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me  
I'll prove it time and time again, I got your back until the end  
A brotha from anotha motha never knew how much I loved ya  
Until I started singing this song HUH

Bromance, nothing really gay about it  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay  
Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it  
I love you in the most heterosexual way.

Now that I told you how I feel  
Hope you feel the same way too  
But if you dont, this song was just a joke  
But if you do, I LOVE YOU

Bromance, nothing really gay about it  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay  
Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it  
I love you in the most heterosexual way

...I love you bro.

"That is how I feel about Robin, and how he feels about me, we are not gay, just really close friends in a Bromance."

"Thanks Wally, I feel the same about you." Robin leaves the shadows, and Artemis gasps looking embarrassed. For the rest of the day she made sure to avoid Robin at all costs.

**So InvisibleNinja1234 was that good for you? First song fic so sorry if it's not good. Anywho, I am making it clear again that I have NOTHING and I MEAN IT, against GAYS, LESBIANS, TRANGENDERALS, OR BISEXUALS, just making that clear. Oh and I do not own the song Bromance. **


End file.
